1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing floats, and more particularly to a float which permits a positive attachment to a fishing line and provides ease of adjustment of position of the float along the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing line floats or bobbers are widely used and a large number of designs have been proposed in the past. Typical of the prior art are the float designs shown in the following U.S. Patents: De Vries, U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,241; Croft, U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,048; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,788; Hockenhull, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,340; Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,832; Zaikoski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,874; and Blockinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,619. Ideally, a float or bobber should be a very low cost device that is quickly and easily attached to a fishing line and which can be moved along the line to a desired position, yet will not slip once adjusted and which will not be dislodged when caught in debris or the like. Some of the above listed patents describe floats which can be attached to a fishing line without tieing, but such designs have been noted to require engagement of the line with external hook devices, use of insertable plugs to maintain the float in a given position, the use of complex inserts, and designs which appear to be expensive to produce. Therefore, there is a need for a simple float which can be attached to the fishing line by simply sliding a slotted portion of the float over the line, which will make a positive engagement with the line, which can then be moved along the line by simply sliding the float and which can be produced at a very low cost.